Rules of the Game
by Yami Yue
Summary: A Hiei & Kurama Fic. Yaoi Sequel to Don't Lead Me On. Kurama and Hiei discuss the rules of their new relationship


Warnings:   
1. This is a YOAI story meaning male + male relationships. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There's probably (most likely) some OCC in this too, so I'm warning just in case.

This is the one shot sequel to Don't Lead Me On. If you haven't read it please do. No flames please, my fragile ego wouldn't be able to take it. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho all the characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. ( I wished I owned Kurama though.) Enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy the fic.   
-Yami Yue

  
  
Rules of the Game  
By Yami Yue  
  


I rested my head against my lover's chest, nearly sighing with contentment. Inari it was good to be in Hiei's arms again. Though we had only been together three months, my greatest fear was that we would have to abandon our romance and return to just being best friends. Now that I had a taste of something that I had craved for so long I didn't want things to go back the way they were. I doubted I could bear merely being Hiei's best friend, being near the one treasure I couldn't have. 

There was too much against us. Firstly, there was the danger that we would slip up somehow and the true nature of our relationship would be revealed. I didn't want to think of the consequences of that. A romance between two males in the Makai wasn't as big a deal as in the human world. Secondly, our responsibilities kept us apart more than either of us liked and we both felt we weren't spending enough time together. 

I sighed in frustration. Why did things always have to be so complicated with us? For once couldn't things be simple. "What's wrong Fox?" Hiei asked. "I'd leave the human world in a heartbeat if it weren't for my mother." I responded. "You know that don't you?" Hiei furrowed his brows in confusion. "Yes. I know." He said. "Your loyalty to your mother is admirable." I smiled at his comment. He lifted one hand and gently began to stroke my hair. A gesture that he knew was comforting and calming. "Tell me what's bothering you Kurama." Hiei said gently. "I'm afraid Hiei." I admitted. "Of what?" He asked curiously. "That you'll want someone else, someone who can spend more time with you in the Makai than I can." I answered honestly. " That you'll get tired of waiting for me and wind up in someone else's arms." "I never figured you would be afraid that I'd get bored with you." He said. "Ironic isn't it?" I responded. "Mr. Love 'em and leave 'em afraid someone else would do the same to him." Hiei chuckled. "I'm also afraid one of these days we'll get caught." I confessed. "Not all humans are tolerant of relationships like ours." "We'll just have to be careful." Hiei responded. " Though no matter how careful we are there's always a chance we'll slip up." "Yes, we can never totally let our guard down." I agreed. "Too bad it will be some time before I can get a place of my own." I added. "We could let our guard down some then." "It would be easy to make everyone believe we're just roommates." Hiei smiled at that. 

"If we're going to keep our relationship a secret we're going to need a strategy." Hiei said. "You mean like a set of rules?" I asked. "That might work." He agreed. "Rule number one : you shall have no other lovers besides me." I began. "Rule number two: no making out or showing more affection than usual in front of others." Hiei continued, catching on to the game. "Rule three : no interrupting me when I'm doing my homework to _play_." I added "Rule four : no embarrassing nicknames." Hiei replied. I raised my eyebrow at that one. "I mean it Kurama." He insisted. "I _refuse_ to be called anything ridiculous like sugar lips or snookums." I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Hiei being called snookums. "Hiei if I ever call you snookums you'd better have Yukina examine my head." I responded. "Believe me I will." He agreed. "Where did you hear those anyway?" I asked, my curiosity peaked. "The park." Hiei answered. "There was a couple there one night calling each other those absurd names along with a few others I won't repeat."

We sat like that in quiet silence for a while, just glad to be in one another's presence. Surprisingly it was Hiei who broke the silence. "Feel better now?" He asked. "Yeah, much better." I answered. "Thanks fire baby." "Anytime Fox." He responded. "We did forget something." I informed him. "What?" he asked. "We forgot to seal our pact." I answered as I turned my head up for a kiss. Hiei smirked and leaned downward joining our lips in a gentle kiss.

  
  
The End   
  
  


Watch for the next story in the series The Lesson.

Until next time,

Yami Yue


End file.
